You Just Got RapedAgain!
by LightningDemonTetra
Summary: So, this story is the sequel to our previous story 'You Just Got...Raped' Only this time, we mess with Agent Seeley Booth from the TV show Bones, and Peter Bishop from the TV show Fringe. Rated M for sexual content and language. ENJOY!


**You Just Got Raped…AGAIN!**

**By: Lightning Demon Tetra and Afterlife Demon Kyoto (Kristen and Kellie)**

_**Attention all readers: **__This story is actually the sequel (kind of) to another story that we wrote titled "You Just Got…Raped!" which you can find on under the 'TV Show' category, and then under the 'Angel' Category. You might want to read it first if you really want to know what we are talking about, but it might be able to stand on its own._

_**Disclaimer: **__We do not own anything in this story but the characters Kellie and Kristen (which is us, btw) and the story's plot. We do not own the characters Olivia Dunham, Walter and Peter Bishop and the story line including them (Fox TV show Fringe); Seeley Booth, Temperance "Bones" Brennan, and Jack Hodgins (Fox TV show Bones); Britt Mitchell (Real person, we work with him. He owns himself); Gerard Way (Singer in rock band My Chemical Romance. He owns himself.); Angel, Xander, and Spike (TV show Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel; Narnia (The Chronicles of Narnia movie. We just used the wardrobe idea and turned it into a closet.); Sherlock Holmes (2009 movie. Whoever made that, owns it.); the Stargate and Colonel Jack O'Neill (Sci-Fi TV show Stargate SG-1); Richard Dean Anderson (Real person, actor. He owns himself.); the song 'Issues' (Written and performed by the band Mindless Self Indulgence. They own the song and themselves.); or anyone in the movie Zack and Miri Make a Porno (Whoever wrote it, owns it.). SO DON'T SUE!_

_**LightningDemonTetra:** Ok, so this is our sequel to our previous story, 'You Just Got...Raped!', cause we just couldn't stop with the fun._

_**AfterlifeDemonKyoto:** Yeah, cause we are just that nice...I think. Anyway, read, enjoy, and of course, review! Thanks!_

"Hey Kellie!"

Kellie glared at Kristen. "What now! I don't want to play scrabble and I don't know how many minutes you can hold your breath under water."

Kristen, ignoring everything Kellie just said, started bouncing around in excitement. "No, that's not it. I have an idea!"

Kellie groaned. "Oh no! Not another one! The last idea you had involved two vampires and my Narnia-like closet. And I couldn't walk for a week! So this can't possibly be good!"

Kristen looked at Kellie quizzically. "But I thought you liked that idea? Best sex ever, I have to say!"

Kellie drooled a little. "Oh yeah. I did like that one!"

Kristen grinned. "Yeah well you are going to love this one! It involves some of our favorite hotties that we like to drool over. Well, except for Angel and Spike. Angel is getting Angelus suppressed still and Spike is STILL in rehab from the whole Xander thing. But we can do without."

Kellie perked up at the thought of messing with some more hot guys. "Oh my! Who are we going to shamelessly violate this time?"

Kristen grinned, "Well I decided to add Britt in. Cause we love him! (Muwahahaha!) And I decided to add Booth (TV show: 'Bones') and Peter (TV show: 'Fringe') into the mix. Thought it would make for an interesting night of playing monopoly!"

Kellie grinned and bobbed her. "Hell yeah it wou…monopoly? What the fuck?"

Kristen smiled innocently (Ha! Yeah right!). "Yeah! Britt and Peter are smart and Booth is good at rolling dice, so…"

Kellie looked at Kristen like she was the stupidest thing on Earth. "So all you want to do is play monopoly with them?"

"Yeah!"

"And nothing else?"

"Nope."

Kellie threw a yellow crayon at her. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! You want to get three hot pieces of man meat into one small bedroom and you don't want to fuck their brains out! God! Haven't I taught you ANYTHING! Damn your dumb!"

Kristen looked offended. "I ain't dumb…your dumb."

Kellie slapped the back of her head. "Shut the hell up! Now 'this' is how it's going to be…"

-After Kellie explains her plan-

Kristen announces, "Hey, your plan _is_ good! And the monopoly can be for when we can't move anymore. I like it!"

Kellie rolled her eyes. "Duh! It involves wild, hot, monkey sex! Now my only question is how do we get them into your bedroom?"

Kristen went all 'bunny-face' and thought so hard her face went blue. And finally, a light bulb went off. (Ding!) "Oh, I got it. Let's get them the same way we got Angel and Spike last time!"

Kellie thought for a second. "Well, when we had Angel and Spike, they were both up for the sex, even if 'Spike Jr.' wasn't. So why don't we save the date-rape drug and just ask?"

Kristen glared. "HELL NO! IT'S NO FUN THAT WAY! Now I have an idea!"

Kellie groaned, "Crap!"

"Shut up! Now, we are going to need duct tape, LSD, condoms, Viagra (just in case we get another Spike; but I doubt it), handcuffs, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, vanilla ice cream, strawberries, and a blender."

Kellie looked at Kristen confused. "I get the sweets, but the blender?"

Kristen stated matter-o-factly, "The blender will be used to mix the ice cream, whipped cream, and strawberries so I can have a smoothie. What are you talking about?"

"Uh, to drizzle over all three guys' bodies and lick it off."

Realization struck Kristen. "Hey that does sound good. Let's do that too!"

Kellie hangs her head, not believing how this conversation is going. "I give up. I fucking give up!" She throws her hands in the air. "All this time and she hasn't learned shit!"

"Hey, I'm right here."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Kristen then says, "Underneath this pillow is the key to my release." (Quote from the movie, Sherlock Holmes) Kellie blinks stupidly and then bursts out laughing and falls on the floor as Kristen grins widely. "Oh, oh!" Kellie gets up; starts shuffling her feet toward Kristen, then pokes her.

Quickly, without missing a beat, she screams, "Ow! Damn it, Walter!"(TV show: Fringe) Both girls hit the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Ok, ok." Kellie finally gets her breath. "Now, let's get the supplies and prepare for the…festivities."

Kristen pipes in. "Blender too?"

*Sigh* "Yes, fine. Blender too."

"Yay!"

"Come on, dammit!"

-A few hours later-

"Well, once again, we are wondering around lost because we can't fucking find them! You really need to get a GPS. (How is that going to help find people?) God!"

Kristen pouts. "Shut up! I know for sure they are NOT…"

"You said that last time!" Kellie starts to get very pissed because they can't find the three hot pieces of ass. "I'm leaving. I'll call Angel. He knows a good time and has a nice, big…" *WHACK* She ran right into Agent Booth's chest. As she stumbles back, she falls on Peter with Britt standing there trying not to laugh.

"Hey, you found them."

Kellie, still slightly dazed, looks back. "Thank you 'Captain Obvious'."

Kristen smiles, points a finger in the air, and says, "From the planet 'Duh', in…"

"Yeah, I know. 'In the galaxy of Bing'."

Kellie pipes up, "Wait! What are all three of you doing in this spot at the same time? It's freakishly convenient."

Peter decided to answer. "Well he just came out of that gay bar and I don't know about him. I'm looking for my father."

Booth turned cherry red. "I WAS ONLY QUESTIONING A GUY! And wait, who's your father?"

"Walter Bishop."

"Uh…that's who I questioned…in the gay bar."

Peter blushed and rolled his eyes, "Aw shit! I'm going to kill that bastard. What if I walk in and some guy starts trying to give me a lap dance or some shit! You know what? I'm leaving the fucker alone! He can do WHATEVER he wants with them 'because my sexuality is not going to be questioned. I'm all for women!"

Kellie smiled and whacked all three men over the head with the blender. "That's good, Peter. Because me and Kristen are all woman…right?"

"YES YOU BITCH! Now come on." And with that, Kellie and Kristen dragged the three men back to the hideout.

-At the hideout-

Kellie and Kristen drag the unconscious men to the new hideout, Kristen's bedroom. "Why can't we use the Narnia closet again?"

Kellie glares and says, "All the fucking nuns rebelled and are now trying to take over. Plus when Xander got Spike, the bleach-blonde dumbass and his nub, shit went everywhere and I STILL can't get that shit (literally) out!"

Kristen gives a look of pure disgust. "Ok…EWWWW!"

"Yeah, I know. You ain't got to listen to the nuns bitch all the time. Lucky, a taser and a .45 auto shut them up pretty quick."

Kristen says, "You're terrible! Picking on poor nuns."

"Hey, if Spike had never opened that fucking door, they would have never known they were in a closet."

Kristen quizzically asks, "Why were they in there?"

"I don't know. I think they got lost, so I just left them there."

Both Kellie and Kristen turned as they heard Peter groan and stir. "Oh damn. What happ…WHAT THE FUCK!" Peter jumped straight up in the air and tore ass all the way to Kellie and Kristen and hid behind them.

Booth's head, which used to be in Peter's lap (LOL!), gently hit the floor, waking him up. "Ugh…OH MY GOD!" Booth followed Peter's still smoking trail and hid behind us too as Britt stirred and looked at them like they were retards.

"Why am I on the floor and why are those two hiding behind you like a couple of bitches?"

Booth's chest puffed as he got ready to retaliate while Peter just shrugged. "He does have a point. And would you please get off me?" Peter elbows Booth in the gut and he backs up.

Booth straightens, glares at Peter, then Britt and growls, "Who the hell is that guy? We don't even know his name!"

Kristen gets glossy-eyed and says, "That is Britt. He works with us. Him and his sexy ass."

Britt looks up and says, "What ass? I have no ass."

"Shut up, Britt, before I tie your head to Peter's lap." Kristen grinds out sweetly. Everyone else starts to laugh.

Peter stops abruptly and says, "Wait, now that I think about it, what the hell did you hit us with?"

Kellie looks at him innocently and lifts up her hand. "This blender."

"How the hell did you hide that on you?"

"Don't worry. You'll find that out later."

Peter and Britt grin wickedly while Booth cocks his head in confusion. "I don't get it."

Peter rolls his eyes and elbows Booth in the gut again. "SEX, MAN! She means sex! GOD!" Peter screamed as he sat next to Britt on the floor. "You know, you are quiet, but please tell me you are smarter than him."

Britt smiled, "Yeah dude. I'm an 'observer'. I know a lot of stuff. I prefer actions to words."

Kellie and Kristen swoon. Kellie says, "Oh yeah, actions are good!"

Peter, giving Britt a partly disgusted, partly disturbed look, got up and stood behind Kellie and Kristen again. "They're all weird. Can we just get on with whatever we…what the hell is that?" Everyone turns to a large, round, metallic object in the shape of a doughnut.

"Oh, that's my Stargate! (Yes from the show. We don't own!) You know…from the show? And it works!"

Kellie, along with everyone else, looked at Kristen like she just grew a third eye. "What do you mean it…works?"

"Well, there were these super-genius nerds who figured it out. So I kidnapped them, made them set it up here, and then sent them through to another planet. It's fool-proof! Muwahahaha!" Everyone looked at Kristen and knew she had lost it. (That is, if she ever had it. I'm just saying…)

"Why the fuck do you have it anyway?" Kellie asks, still bewildered. Peter mutters something about how he thinks that chick is somehow Walter's clone only female.

"Oh, I want the guy that Richard Dean Anderson plays. (Colonel Jack O'Neill: Stargate SG-1. We still don't own.) He is so…nummy!"

Kellie shakes her head. "Uh…hello! Three hot pieces of ass right here!"

Booth finally pipes in. "Oh, well. At least someone finally thinks I'm hot. Bones just won't admit it. Damn I wish I could tell her how I feel and finally see that gorgeous, tight…oh, sorry. Too much?"

Kellie and Kristen both scream, "I KNEW IT!"

Peter and Britt sit there, looking at him like he is a complete nut. "Dude, way too much." Peter then spaces. "Well Olivia is really pretty too and…wait, don't go there. Oh shit, down boy, down!"

Booth looks at Peter and says, "And you told me too much?"

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Gerard Way (Singer in the band My Chemical Romance. We don't own him either. DAMMIT!) ran into the room screaming,"Let's rock-n-roll! …Oh sorry. Wrong room. I'm looking for a room full of nuns for a birthday party."

Kellie says, "Oh that would be in my Narnia-like closet."

Kristen adds, "Yeah, at 123 Not This Way."

Gerard writes it down. "Ok thanks." Then he runs away.

*At birthday party*

Gerard walks in the room wearing a ski outfit. "Alright, let's go!"

The nuns look at him suspiciously. "Why are you wearing that outfit?"

"Because this is the first time I've encountered a bunch of hormonal nuns. I mean I've entertained crack-heads, crack-whores, drunks, retards, cool dudes, not-so-cool dudes, seemingly normal guys, and some fucking insane freaks! But no hormonal nuns."

"But, don't I turn you on?" One nun asked as she started to undo her outfit.

Gerard's eyes grew into saucers as he looked around the room frantically. "Huh? What? I'll get it!" And at that, he ran out of the room leaving a lot of upset nuns.

*Back to the original plot of the story*

Kellie screamed and 'bunny-faced', "Shut up! And stop with the fucking flashbacks, or flash-forwards, or whatever you call it. Stay on topic! Now, time to screw!"

Booth panicked, "I'm not ready!"

Britt piped in, "He won't put out. Let's go make out with his friends…make out with his friend's friends!" (Lyrics from the song 'Issues' by Mindless Self Indulgence. We don't own that either. We gotta fix this.) Booth glared as Kristen sang the next verse of the song. Kellie and Peter simultaneously shook their heads, slipped off to Kristen's closet, and began the festivities. (FYI, no Kristen's closet is not a Narnia-like closet like Kellie's. It's just a small one. A boring, old, too fucking small closet! Dammit!)

*'The end of that song' later*

"Damn that song is funny…HEY! Where's that hot, smart guy!" Kristen turned to find Britt and Booth in a deep conversation about vodka. "HEY!"

Both guys turn to see Kristen fuming. "Is…there a problem?"

Kristen 'bunny-faced'. "A problem? No, there's no problem! Assholes! Where did that bitch and that genius get to?"

Britt says, "Kellie took that guy to a closet. I wish she took me."

"Well, you were discussing alcohol!" The voice came from behind the closet door.

Booth jumped up and whipped out his gun and his phone. "Bones! Call Hodgins! I think I have a case for him. A ghostly one!"

Kristen snatches the phone out of his hand. "It's not a ghost you fucking retard! It's Kellie! That bitch! I'm coming PETER!"

"No, I'm perfectly fine…OMG! OH GOD YES!"

Kristen and the men stare at the door. Suddenly it opens with Peter stumbling out looking…well…you get it, with Kellie grinning and wiping her mouth.

Kristen stared gap-mouthed. "ME NEXT!"

Peter jerked his head up, "OK!"

Booth and Britt both scream, "What about us!"

Kellie looks at them while Kristen pulls Peter back in the closet. "Ok…I'll handle you all while she takes care of him…again."

*About 3 hours later*

"Wow, we were at it for two hours and they are STILL in there!" Kellie says while lying on the floor between both guys.

Britt looks at the door and says, "I thought it was going to be just a blow job?" Moaning comes from the closet along with banging.

Booth says, "Don't sound like it." At that, Peter and Kristen come stumbling out of the closet and trying (unsuccessfully) to put their clothes back on.

Peter was the first to speak. "Wow…that was…a lot of sex…I think. I don't know. I can barely feel my legs…or anything else. Wow!"

Britt looks at Peter, grinning like an idiot. Then he says, "Ok, so we all got laid, so now what?"

Kristen says, "Uh, we come up with an ending. Duh!"

Booth pipes in. "How do we end it?"

Kellie looks at Britt and Booth and states matter-o-factly. "In the words of Zack from 'Zack and Miri Make a Porno' (We don't own. Dammit! Not again!), "Cum shot, credits. There's your fucking ending!""

At the same time, Kristen and Peter are trying to inch away. Kellie, not even looking at them, points and says, "Where the fuck are you two going?"

Also at the same time (Damn they must have ESP or something. LOL!), both say, "Cumshot!" and start heading for the Stargate.

Kellie blinks, then says, "Ok!", grabs Booth and Britt, and follows.

Kristen looks at the control panel. "Ok, I'm going to type a random address and we will go from there."

Everyone else says, "Whatever."

Kristen begins frantically pushing buttons and then presses the big, red one in the middle that says "Go" and the Stargate activates. Everyone walks through, but Kristen stops short for a second. "I wonder if Gerard found that room of nuns…I wonder if he would be good in bed. Wow! Off topic. Oh well."

She walks through to the other side just in time to hear Kellie scream, "We're in fucking Antarctica?"

Kristen stops and her eye twitches as she looks around. "That's my bad guys."

"I'm going to kick…your…ASS!"

Britt jumps in. "Hey, calm down girls. Don't worry. We'll melt the ice…"

END! (For now…)

*Afterward*

Gerard comes into Kristen's room. "Hey guys. I found those nuns, and let me tell you, they are some psycho, sex deprived bit…hey, where is everyone?" He turns and sees the Stargate. "Oooh…I love this show. Why not? Nobody's around to stop me." He starts to hit buttons at random, and then hits "GO". As he walks through, he says, "Hope it ain't a black hole." He walks through and onto the other side, into a…closet? "What the fuck?"

"He's back!" Someone screams loudly.

He turns to see the horny nuns. As they start to attack him, his last words were "OH, SHIT!"

END!

(Seriously this time…It's done…you can fucking leave now…GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!)

_**LightningDemonTetra: **Wow, I had no idea that we were that really random._

_**AfterlifeDemonKyoto: **...um. I've met you, Kristen. This does not surprise me._

_**Tetra: **You bitch! You said you'd never mention my randomness on the Internet, or live TV, or anywhere else in public ever! I hate you! *Runs crying from the room.*_

_****__Kyoto:__ Yeah! Works everytime! I love my life. So, hope you enjoyed the story. More to come soon. Stay tuned! Oh, and please review!_


End file.
